<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ЛИФТ by REDBIRBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844306">ЛИФТ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy'>REDBIRBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Injury, Carcosa (The King in Yellow), Friendship, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Psychological Horror, References to Lovecraft, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре. Два. Шесть. Два. Десять. Пять. Не говори с женщиной. Один.</p>
<p>Иногда игры внезапно перестают быть просто играми. А на что пойдешь ты, чтобы вернуть своего друга?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ПРОЛОГ: ДРУГОЙ МИР</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>Мэйту и всем тем, кто все еще в фэндоме. 💙<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>АУ в котором все андроиды — люди, а андроидов не существует. Зато существует кое что другое.</p>
<p>За процессом написания работы можно следить в твиттере и в паблике ВК:<br/>https://twitter.com/REDBIRBy?s=09<br/>https://vk.com/redbirb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А вы помните, как мы в школе вызвали Кровавую Мэри?!</p>
<p>В ответ послышался смех, громкий и звонкий без привычного шума машин. Ночью, вдалеке от главных улиц, их ездило немного, оставляя всю дорогу пешеходам. Которых, несмотря на поздний час, было достаточно много и далеко не все из них могли похвастаться трезвостью — заслуга разбросанных тут и там разных заведений для души и тела.</p>
<p>После нескольких бокалов темного пива голова была пустой и на удивление легкой, а рука Маркуса лежала на плече, как родная. Его собственная держала Джоша под локоть, словно трепетную деву, и уже того, с другой стороны, подпирала Норт, распустив в какой-то момент веселья свою рыжую косу. Когда ему в последний раз было настолько искренне, настолько отчетливо хорошо? Саймон не помнил. Год, два, может три? А может, действительно, лишь в школе, до того как они разбежались по своим университетам, взвалив на шею непомерное ярмо студенческого долга? Маркус выучился на художника-иллюстратора, Джош на педагога, Саймон попробовал себя в качестве юриста и бросил в итоге еще на втором курсе. А Норт, ожидаемо для всех, устроилась подмастерьем автомеханика и была чертовски хороша в этом. Казалось бы, разные пути, разные судьбы, а нет — все равно вышли друг на друга, собрались вместе, и словно не было всех тех лет разлуки. Повзрослели, поумнели, но остались прежними людьми и хорошими друзьями.</p>
<p>— Саймон, ты что, плачешь? — Джош, самый внимательный из них, моментально спросил, стоило ему вздохнуть чуть громче, чем того стоило.</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответ последовал тут же, полным эмоций голосом.</p>
<p>— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы плакать, — Маркус помел добавить со своей стороны, пьяно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Я не плачу, — настаивая на своем, Саймон глянул на Маркуса и толкнул его легонько в бок для дальнейшей уверенности. — Ты что-то говорил про заброшенный дом?</p>
<p>— Да, раз уж мы не можем сыграть в Кровавую Мэри…</p>
<p>— А жаль! — Крикнула со своей стороны Норт. Им всегда нравились городские легенды и страшилки, но почему-то именно Кровавая Мэри была фаворитом единственной девушки в их компании.</p>
<p>— То мы можем сыграть в Другой мир! — Маркус закончил, совершенно игнорируя Норт, и махнул свободной рукой куда-то влево. — Один мой знакомый сказал, что тут есть хороший дом для таких игр. Не заброшенный, но с репутацией.</p>
<p>— Раз знакомый сказал, то почему бы ему не верить, — со смешком сказал Джош и посмотрел на линию домов, стараясь найти тот самый интересующий их дом. — Хотя я не верю, что и в этот раз хоть что-то получится.</p>
<p>— А я верю, — неожиданно заявил Саймон. Возможно, третий бокал плескавшийся внутри был действительно лишним. — Веди, Маркус.</p>
<p>И Маркус повел, смеясь счастливо в ночное небо. Недалеко, буквально две сотни метров и они оказались в широком Г-образном проходе между несколькими домами. И, как бы не было удивительно, но Дом выделялся сразу. Не строением, а странной оторванностью от всего мира. Он был точно такой же грустной кирпичной коробкой в десять этажей, как и остальные дома в этом районе, но не было ни одного граффити, которые подобно лозе расползались по стенам соседей. У Него была ржавая пожарная лестница, но под ней не было ни одного окурка, как и у приоткрытой задней двери. Грязные прямоугольники Его окон тускло светили, но в них не мелькали тени жильцов и не доносилось ни звука. Словно кто-то вырезал картинку из картона и поставил рядом: похоже издалека, но вблизи…</p>
<p>— Нам точно сюда? — Отпустив Джоша, Норт вышла вперёд и разглядывала дом с неприкрытым скептицизмом. — А то дом, как дом.</p>
<p>Саймон нахмурился и ещё раз посмотрел по сторонам. Действительно, самый обычный дом. С чего ему показалось что-то странное? Наверное выпивка и предстоящая «страшная» игра сыграли плохую шутку с его мозгами.</p>
<p>— Точно, адрес тот, — Маркус ответил ей, сверкнув в темноте экраном телефона, который достал на подходе, а теперь прятал обратно в карман куртки. — И пожарная дверь как раз открыта, заходим.</p>
<p>Саймон зашел в теплый коридор последним, раскрывая на ходу белую куртку. Задержавшись чтобы закрыть дверь, он посмотрел в спины своих друзей и решил для себя одну вещь. Его поспешные шаги потонули в узорчатом красном ковре, который напоминал почему-то о старом придорожном мотеле. Высокие потолки, яркий безжизненный свет и двухцветная обивка стен под дерево — немного больше грязи и Саймон бы поверил, что они зашли в его дом. Отличия начались немного дальше, стоило им пройти мимо лестницы, ряда закрытых наглухо квартир, и выйти в фойе. Туда словно подставили часть более дорого дома, или, что более вероятно, сделали недавно ремонт. Больше пространства, еще больше света, все такого же белого и безжизненного, толстая двухстворчатая металлическая дверь на улицу, две ведущие вверх лестницы, а между ними — долгожданный лифт. Новенький, блестящий хромом.</p>
<p>— Я честно думал будет что-то похуже, — Джош остановился у лифта и снял с головы шапку, заталкивая ее в карман. — Все помнят правила?</p>
<p>— Четыре, два, шесть, два, десять, — Саймон ответил ему, перечисляя номера этажей, которые нужно было проехать для ритуала. — Пять, с женщиной не говорить, один. Я поеду первым.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен? — Беспокойство в голосе Маркуса, отраженное на лицах Джоша и Норт одновременно злило и радовало. Его лучшие друзья беспокоились о нем и в то же время считали его трусом.</p>
<p>Возможно так было раньше. Возможно в их школьные годы он был тем, кто плелся позади всех и пытался быть голосом разума, призывая к осторожности. Но он изменился и хотел показать всем, доказать, что изменился и не испугается какой-то глупой детской игры.</p>
<p>— Уверен. Тем более, вы же не верите в это на самом деле? — Он улыбнулся и поднял руку, нажал на кнопку вызова лифта под короткие смешки остальных. Верно, это была всего лишь игра и не было никакого шанса, что он попадет таким образом в параллельное измерение. Если они вообще существовали.</p>
<p>— И тут я думала, что ты назовешь нас всех идиотами и откажешься даже пробовать.</p>
<p>— Норт, идиотами всех называешь только ты, — осадив подругу, Джош хлопнул Саймона по плечу. — Вперед.</p>
<p>Двери лифта раздвинулись с мелодичным звонком, открывая просторную кабину с зеркалом и еще более странным освещением, чем во всем остальном доме. На мгновение Саймон заколебался, мелькнула предательская мысль просто покататься по этажам, даже если остальные будут видеть его передвижения. Но стоило Маркусу крикнуть напоминание не говорить с женщиной в лифте (а Норт добавить, что и с мужиками лучше тоже не), как весь страх улетучился и Саймон со смехом вошел в лифт.</p>
<p>Он нажал на кнопку четвертого этажа, сразу после этого зажимая кнопку закрытия дверей. А затем величаво сказал в уменьшающуюся щель между ними:</p>
<p>— Встретимся в другом мире, друзья.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ГЛАВА 1: ПОРОГ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лифт уверенно спускался вниз с десятого этажа, символизируя конец ритуала, и алые цифры на электронном окошке у двери беззвучно сменялись с равной периодичностью. Девять, восемь, семь…</p><p>— Как вы думаете, у него вышло? — Маркус тихо спросил, хотя и без того прекрасно знал что ответят друзья.</p><p>— Ты все еще в это веришь? — спросил в ответ Джош, потирая твои темные щеки, словно те болели от всего сегодняшнего смеха и улыбок.</p><p>— Конечно же нет, — сказала Норт почти одновременно с Джошем. — Да и это Саймон. Приедет и обязательно скажет, что бесполезная трата времени. </p><p>Шесть, тем временем показал экран. Пять. Четыре.</p><p>— Зачем только вызвался, — подумал вслух Джош.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно сказал Маркус, игнорируя его предыдущий вопрос. Конечно он верил в сверхъестественное, вопреки всему здравому смыслу. Это с самого детства было его хобби, отдушиной в вечной борьбе за признание. Даже об этом доме он узнал от человека с которым познакомился лишь благодаря этому увлечению. — Он раньше столько не пил.</p><p>— Всегда не умел держать алкоголь, — Норт пожала плечами и прислонилась к стене у самого экрана. — Но для справки, обсуждать Саймона когда его тут нет? Гнилое дело. Прекращайте.</p><p>— Ты права, — Маркус выдохнул и Джош согласно кивнул рядом. — Спросим что на него нашло когда вернется.</p><p>Тем более, что осталось всего чуть-чуть, лифт приедет и неясная тревога рассеется. На экране как раз появилась алая тройка. Затем двойка. Единица.</p><p>Лифт издал мелодичный звон, оповещая о своем прибытии, и массивные двери бесшумно поползли в стороны. Открывая любопытным взглядам лишь абсолютно пустую кабину. Чистую, светлую, без единого намека на то, что в ней должен был быть пассажир.</p><p>— Ребята, — от нервов голос Джоша привычно повысился. — Это очень не похоже на Саймона.</p><p>— Мы давно не виделись, возможно решил так разыграть, — сказал Маркус.</p><p>— К черту, — резко оборвала их Норт, заходя в два шага в лифт. — Он наверняка нас на десятом ждет. Кто со мной?</p><p>Все. Никто не желал оставаться внизу в незнакомом доме. От переживаний последний хмель выветрился из головы, оставляя кому раздражение, а кому — серьезное беспокойство за их друга.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Маркус достал из кармана телефон. Номер Саймона гордо висел в самом верху журнала звонков и набрать его было делом всего пары секунд. Но отчего-то Маркус не решался нажать на кнопку вызова, чувствуя страх. Беду. Словно сделай он это — случится что-то ужасное. Непоправимое. Или оно уже случилось и теперь он лишь оттягивал неминуемое. Отгоняя неприятные мысли, Маркус заставил себя спрятать телефон.</p><p>Только на десятом этаже их никто не ждал.</p><p>Как и на девятом. На восьмом. Седьмом. Шестом. Пятом, четвертом, третьем, втором и первом. Лишь пустые коридоры, истоптанный ковер, ряды темных дверей. Ни единой души, ни единого звука. Ни единого признака того, что Саймон был там.</p><p>«Абонент временно недоступен», — сообщил автоответчик, когда они все же решились ему позвонить.</p><p>«Абонент временно недоступен», — повторил он час спустя, после еще одной тщательной проверки.</p><p>«Абонент временно недоступен», — еще раз, но уже в такси, на пути к дому Саймона. Благо, все знали адреса друг друга.</p><p>Его сосед открыл им дверь, крайне не радый ночным гостям. Он морщил нос, моргал красными от недосыпа глазами и совершенно не понимал, что происходит.</p><p>«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».</p><p>Саймон не вернулся домой той ночью. Не поехал к другим друзьям. Не остановился у родственников. Не объявился он и на следующий день, исчезнув без единого следа.</p><p>Через двенадцать часов с момента игры они написали заявление в полицию. Не надо ждать трое суток, чтобы заявить о пропаже человека. Это миф, который многим стоил жизни. Только надежды у них все равно не прибавилось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Это точно то место? — Норт спросила у Маркуса, когда они уже подъезжали к небольшому букинистическому магазину на перекрестке двух больших улиц.<p>— Да. Хозяин магазина, Рик, рассказал мне о доме. Он должен что-то знать.</p><p>— Мне всегда казалось, что такие лавки остались только в фильмах, — Джош выглянул в окно, потеснив Норт, с которой делил заднее сидение. Переднее пассажирское оставалось пустым уже сколько дней подряд: никто даже не думал занять место Саймона. — Тут одна аренда чего стоит, еще и Старбакс прямо напротив.</p><p>— При чем тут Старбакс? — Норт оторвалась от окна и глянула недовольно на Джоша.</p><p>— Как причем? Кто захочет смотреть на старые книги, когда рядом есть кофе?!</p><p>Маркус улыбнулся, казалось впервые за последние дни. И пусть шутка была не самой лучшей, на которую был способен Джош… Это было лучше, чем ничего. Он припарковал машину на стояночном месте рядом с шикарным белым мотоциклом и обернулся на своих друзей, берясь за ручку двери.</p><p>— Можете у Рика сами спросить.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что слово «букинистический» строило в воображении высокие арочные окна в стиле барокко, резные деревянные шкафы и отполированный до блеска паркет, вместе с бесконечным стопками книг, что словно пытались пробить потолок, то в реальности «Золотая маска» сохранила лишь бесконечное на первый взгляд количество книг. В остальном магазин выглядел современно, как снаружи, так и внутри, и мог похвастаться идеальным порядком. И большая черная стойка при входе больше бы подошла какому-то пятизвездочному отелю, как и сам хозяин этого пространства. Высокий, статный, со строгим лицом и холодными светлыми глазами, за которыми в мыслях Маркуса плескались безумие и адское пламя. Ведь как иначе было объяснить его тягу ко всему оккультному и сверхъестественному?</p><p>С порога узнав своего любимого клиента, Рик, он же Ричард, поднялся с офисного кресла и протянул для приветствия руку. Как-то невольно взгляд Маркуса уперся в стену за его плечом и он, к своему удивлению, увидел там большой портрет в черной раме. Рик решил заняться продажей живописи? Хотя если присмотреться...</p><p>— Чем могу быть полезен, Маркус? — Рик привлек его внимание своим низким бархатным голосом, который словно кутал слушателя в теплый вельвет. — Вижу, что ты тут с друзьями.</p><p>— Да, тут такое дело, — он постарался улыбнуться для знакомого, пожимая крупную мозолистую руку. — Помнишь, ты говорил мне про дом? На Чарльтоне?</p><p>— Чарльтоне? — Рик удивился и опустил руки на стойку, постукивая указательным пальцем по белому мотоциклетному шлему, что всегда там стоял, когда бы Магнус не приходил в магазин. — Если ты о доме, куда можно сводить друзей, то это на Чартере. Чартер-стрит, дом сто пятнадцать.</p><p>— Чартер? — Маркус повторил название новой улицы, холодея внутри. Чартер-стрит, Чарльтон-стрит, насколько легко было перепутать под хмелем название улицы?</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — Рик нахмурился, остановив отвлекающее постукивание.</p><p>— Наш друг пропал, — громко сказала доселе молчавшая Норт, и Маркус осознал, что ее голос дрожит. — После того, как мы решили поиграть в Другой мир в этом чертовом доме!</p><p>— Подождите, — подняв ладонь, Рик глянул на нее, а затем снова на Маркуса. — На какой улице вы точно были, и что точно делали?</p><p>— Эй, это я с тобой говорю! — Норт вскрикнула и едва ли не подлетела к стойке, припечатав ее громко ладонями. — Чарльтон-стрит сто пятнадцать. Игра в Другой мир. Инструкцию можно на любом сайте найти.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, я понимаю, что ситуация напряженная, но не стоит повышать голос.</p><p>— Он прав, Норт, — Джош тоже подошел к ним, беря ее за локоть. На мгновение показалось, что она вот-вот сбросит его руку и в лучшем случае залепит Рику пощечину, но в итоге она только вздохнула и сжала ладони в кулаки. Ей было страшно. Действительно страшно за Саймона. Помня об отношениях Норт и Саймона в школе, когда они пытались то и дело поддеть друг друга по непонятной всем, кроме них причины, Маркус и представить себе не мог, что они стали настолько близки за время пока он учился в другом городе.</p><p>Или же это сам Маркус настолько очерствел в поисках идеала, что испытывал лишь часть той боли, которую чувствовали его лучшие друзья?</p><p>— Есть догадка, но ее надо проверить, — Рик посмотрел в этот раз прямо в глаза Норт, и придвинул поближе планшет, на котором обычно оформлял заказы. Опустив ножки подставки, он положил его плашмя на стойку и открыл электронные карты, вбивая в строке поиска название улицы и номер дома. И, мгновение спустя, переспросил:</p><p>— Точно сто пятнадцать?</p><p>— Точно, я даже фото сделал, когда мы уходили, — подтвердил Джош, доставая свой телефон.</p><p>— Именно то, что сейчас надо. Потому что, как видите сами, такого дома на улице Чарльстон нет.</p><p>— Не может быть, — невольно вырвалось у Маркуса, и он наклонился к планшету, едва не столкнувшись лбом с Норт. Карта показывала ту самую Чарльстон-стрит, рядом с которой они так хорошо провели время до ночи, в приближенном варианте выводя номера всех домов, начиная с двухсотого и заканчивая в последних цифрах семиста.</p><p>Каким же образом тогда он умудрился найти номер сто пятнадцать в тот злополучный день?</p><p>— У меня для вас две новости, — наконец-то сказал Рик, успев за время его шока рассмотреть фотографию на телефоне Джоша и вернуть ему телефон. Маркус выпрямился, снова замечая картину за спиной Рика, на которой были изображены какие-то люди. Хотя, почему какие-то. В центре определенно был нарисован Рик.</p><p>— Маркус, — зло зашипела Норт, и вырвала его из непонятных грез, локтем под ребра.</p><p>— Ай! Да, точно, прости. Начни с хорошей, если можешь?</p><p>— Не уверен, что есть хорошие, — Рик покачал головой и заскользил пальцами по экрану планшета, выводя стандартный мессенджер и начиная печатать там что-то. — Как бы безумно это не звучало, но ваш друг действительно провалился в другой мир.</p><p>— Возможно, просто карта устарела? — Попытался возразить Джош. — Или случайно пропустили дом.</p><p>— Можете мне не верить, — холодно взглянув на него, Рик поджал губы и продолжил печатать. Вскоре, телефон Маркуса завибрировал в кармане, оповещая о новом сообщении. — Но по сути единственный способ вернуть вашего друга — найти порог и призвать проводника. А затем сделать все, что тот попросит.</p><p>— Звучит, как сделка с дьяволом, — Маркус посмотрел в свой телефон, совершенно не удивляясь списку адресов и пометке «Ричард (книги) печатает...». </p><p>— В какой-то мере, так оно и есть. Только религия тут ни к чему, и души ваши точно не нужны.</p><p>Норт рассмеялась. Надрывно, и явно не от веселья.</p><p>— Ты серьезно предлагаешь нам в это поверить?!</p><p>— Вы не обязаны, я уже говорил. Просто это ваш единственный шанс. Вы ведь заявили в полицию? Что они сказали по поводу дома?</p><p>— Ничего… Ничего, черт побери!</p><p>Норт с силой пнула стойку и, не глядя на больше ни на кого из них, развернулась и быстро вышла из магазина. Звякнувший на двери колокольчик, казалось сделал это с издевкой.</p><p>— Она… Это… Я пойду за ней, — Джош прочистил горло, нервно взмахнул руками, и поспешил за Норт, оставляя Маркуса наедине с Риком.</p><p>Прикусив язык, Маркус первым делом глянул вниз, убеждаясь, что Норт ничего не сломала, а затем на Рика, чувствуя, как телефон вибрирует в руке.</p><p>— Я бы тоже очень переживал на ее месте, — Рик попытался успокоить его и даже позволил скупую улыбку. — Я скинул ритуал, проводить его можно в любое время. Поспешите.</p><p>— Спасибо, — выдохнул Маркус и развернулся было, чтобы последовать за друзьями, как Рик его снова окликнул.</p><p>— Удачи. Она вам понадобится.</p><p>Маркус кивнул.</p><p>Что за спиной Рика делала та странная картина?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дом, который находился по ближайшему от «Золотой маски» адресу из списка, радикально отличался от фантома с Чарльтон-стрит. Маркус даже подумал в первые мгновения, что Рик его обманул, а потом прижался лбом к рулю, вспоминая о ком идет речь. Ричард скорее бы удавился, чем предоставил лживую информацию, и никогда не болтал попусту, предпочитая лишний раз перепроверить. Репутация, букинист слишком дорожил ею.<p>И тем не менее. Дом был слишком новым. Вылизанным. Людным. Не стеклянным гигантом бизнес-центра, конечно, но и не таким, что можно было поверить в присутствие паранормальщины в его бежевых стенах. Яркий солнечный день на улице тоже не внушал какого-то особого трепета или ужаса.</p><p>— Если этот ритуал не сработает — я сожгу его чертову лавку, — Норт прошипела тихо за его спиной, поменявшись с Джошем привычными местами. Не желая вступать в спорную дискуссию, Маркус предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не услышал.</p><p>— Может мы сначала съездим на Чарльстон? Посмотрим еще раз своими глазами. — Джош в который раз попытался воззвать к их разуму. Но что-то внутри Маркуса твердило обратное его словам. Поездка будет лишь тратой времени, которого и так осталось очень мало. — Не обязательно делать этот ритуал вовсе.</p><p>— Он короткий, Джош, — он сказал, стараясь придать голосу мягкую уверенность, с которой так часто проводил презентации своих картин. Даже выпрямился. Расправил плечи, внушая заодно и самому себе. — Мы просто попробуем, а затем съездим и поищем дом снова. </p><p>— Тебе легко говорить, Маркус.</p><p>—  Хватит воздух сотрясать. Если есть хоть малейший шанс — мы должны им воспользоваться, — отчеканила Норт и первой вышла из машины, хлопнув дверью.</p><p>— Она права.</p><p>Взглянув еще раз на хмурое лицо друга, Маркус вышел из машины. Через время вышел и Джош, вздыхая громко.</p><p>Внутрь дома они попали без проблем, как и на нужный им пятый этаж. Несмотря на то, что на входе и лестнице им встретилось несколько людей, стоило выйти на этаж как со всех сторон навалилась тишина. Ничего не доносилось со стороны лестницы, ни единого звука не доносилось из-за дверей, и сам коридор, казалось, поглощал все звуки.</p><p>— Так странно, — выдохнул Джош и его слова донеслись словно через воду.</p><p>«Странно» было слишком мягким словом для всего происходящего.</p><p>Дойдя до вполне скромного лифта, Маркус переглянулся с друзьями и достал телефон, открывая сообщение с ритуалом. Даже если ему и было страшно, а причина почему они вообще все это делали могла дать старт настоящей панической атаке, маленький червячок восхищения все же прогрыз себе место среди остальных эмоций. Чувство первооткрывателя, стоящего на пороге чего-то нового и неизведанного.</p><p>Он нажал кнопку вызова лифта раз. Второй. Третий, следуя шагам инструкции.</p><p>— Ног ообошу Нглуи'нит, — непонятные слова заплетали язык, но Маркус читал их медленно, следуя ударениям. Поставленные словно наобум, вслух они создавали мелодичный ритм среди низких гортанных звуков. Таких странных, словно они никогда не задумывались для человеческого рта и языка. — К'шлл'ха Шугг.</p><p>Норт выругалась, едва слышно в этом странном пространстве. Джош, кажется, снова что-то сказал, но его слова утонули в шуме крови, что била в висках Маркуса.</p><p>Сглотнув, в последний раз нажал на кнопку вызова и зажал ее, выдавливая из пересохшего горла последние слова:</p><p>— Гока к'гота, у нас… У нас есть шоколад. С орехами.</p><p>Купленный по дороге сникерс ведь считался за шоколад с орехами? Маркус надеялся, что да.</p><p>— Ты серьезно?! — Норт в какой-то момент отказалась так близко, что Маркус не мог не расслышать ее гневный вскрик.</p><p>— Все по инструкции, можешь сама посмотреть, — он ответил повышая голос, а затем понял, что больше не надо: все звуки вернулись, наполняя пространство привычной жизнью. — Ох, это было странно…</p><p>— Странно? Маркус, это…</p><p>Джош начал было говорить, отчаянно жестикулируя, но его прервали двери лифта, открывшиеся без привычного сигнала. И послышавшийся оттуда задорный голос, казавшийся жутким в своей нормальности.</p><p>— Я услышал что-то про шоколад?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>